Fight of Elves revision
by dragonvslizard
Summary: Still thanking the people who gave me the good advice. Oh yes and next time I think I can't upload an rtf document, just KICK me. B.C.
1. slaves

Darein woke when he heard his mount attempting to run into the brush to hide. He released it and followed the example jumping into the nearest tree, even in his dark mitheral chain shirt he was light on his feet. Fortunately they were high elves, they couldn't track Darein if their lives depended on it. However wild elves could track remarkably well and might have spotted him in his makeshift perch. Darein however was not truly an elf in soul though he couldn't figure out how he was different, Toamaka knew but refused to divulge the information, despite threats of being re-forged into what he loathed most, a spear. He observed the elves for about an hour before deciding to drop down to see if they were all right. They looked as though they had seen a recent battle. When he dropped down he saw they both asleep. With his black skin and silver hair glinting in the moons pale light he carefully removed their weapons and primitive bandages revealing the extent grievous wounds.

Darein decided it was worth the risk to stabilize the two elves. Darein carefully induced them into a comatose state and removed the closest elf's shirt to inspect the wounds. Darein noticed small nicks on his arms from drow sleep darts and what appeared to be a wound from a large axe along the lower half of his ribs to his stomach. Darein quickly, but precisely stitched the wound closed after applying a healing salve.

He moved to the second elf and removed her shirt and covering her breasts with it. Finding her wounds were worse than the males were, he carefully sat her up and shoved the rest of an arrow through her abdomen and pulled it out her back, causing a small whimper to escape her lips. Inspecting the arrow shaft he concluded he had feared. The arrow was made of Iron rose, an extremely durable wood with inch long curving thorns, making them difficult to remove. Darein was suddenly struck by the thought that they might not be alone. Quickly inspecting the young woman's hands finding the puncture marks on them had healed. That meant these wounds were about a day or two old. Making it dangerous to move the two elves, but fatal not to. Darein removed the other arrow shafts and put a sealing salve on the wounds.

Darein put the shirt the shirts back on the elves. He drew his dagger and slit the palm of his hand placing a drop of his blood on their foreheads. His rich tenor voice filled the small grove as he chanted, removing the enchantment from the elves. Their drowsy eyes settling on his shadowy outline as he put his dagger back in its sheath. The elves gasped at the sight of a drowlike elf that was almost six feet in height standing over them with khopesh strapped over his shoulder. The male tried to lift his sword and shield for an attack but they fell limp at his side. The female reached for her javelin on her back, but yelped as her arm fell back down.

Darein winced when he saw them in pain, but resisted the urge to run to their sides. "Please don't do that, you'll hurt yourselves and waste all that time I spent stitching you closed. You must stand, we have to get to my cave before the dawn." He said calmly to the two elves.

Looking to each other the two nodded and the woman growled through labored breathing, "We can stand, but we can't go any farther drow."

At that moment a large ghostlike, warhorse thundered out of the trees and kneeled, motioning for the elves to get on. Darein helped them mount the sturdy horse then mounted it himself sitting behind the two refugees. With a click from Darein's tongue the horse was in a dead run, the wounded passengers barley shifting as the horse's powerful muscles propelled them through the night. The two wounded slept through most the ride. Darein kept a careful eye on the eastern sky, waiting for the inevitable first light, and what travels with it.


	2. name calling

As the Elves stirred from their brief slumber as Specters snorting grew a bit louder as fatigue started to wear the great beast down. The eyes of the elves were trying to register the blurs that were trees and undergrowth.

"I have names for you, girl you fit the name Toshmerka." Darein said, "Your temper proves it."

Toshmerka snapped at Darein "I am no girl, and where are you taking us, drow, and my temper's not that bad."

He replied to her " My apologies, Toshmerka, I did not know what to call you. Boy your name will be Doctarmi." Doctarmi only nodded "Oh and Toshmerka for your information I'm not drow, if I were you would likely be dead by now, I could have killed you when you stumbled into my camp." Toshmerka's eyes widened at the comment. "By the way my name is Darein."

Darein asked "May I ask what camp you come from, if I were to guess I would say Chichiomba's camp, Judging by the axe mark on your chest Doctarmi, I would also say you met Chichiomba's mate Alkbar."

Doctarmi then said, "Yes, wait how do you know about Chichiomba, as you call her, and Alkbar?"

He replied to Doctarmi "You've seen her haven't you, with that scar over her left eye?" Doctarmi only nodded Darein continued "I gave that to her, she used to trust me, no not true she used me never trusted me. One day I.…" Darein's head sunk and a single tear fell from his eye.

Doctarmi noticed the pain he had caused his rescuer and said quickly "Please forgive me I did not mean to cause you pain, Darein."

Darein nodded and smiled "It's not your fault, Doctarmi, it's mine."

Toshmerka who had been sitting quietly squinted looking at the dawn and then asked. "Darein, what is that thing coming from the mountains?"

Darein looked to the east and saw a dense green fog rolling over the landscape and shouted, "Why you don't go out at dawn or dusk, Specter, are you sure you can make it?"

The horse seemed to nod and ran faster than it had been running before, the horse's muscles could be felt rippling by the riders, snorting the horse tried to push itself even harder but the fog was to fast. Twenty feet from the cave the strange fog was surrounding the horse and it's riders, the horse which was almost dead gave a powerful buck. Darein grabbed the other two elves the instant before the horse gave it's final mighty buck projecting all three riders the remaining ten feet, through the cave entrance, Darien hitting the ground first landing on his back grunted as the combined weight of the two elves forced the air from his lungs.

When Darein regained his breath he said "That fog is a creature of foul magic, made ages ago when magic was respected and feared, it devours living flesh and blood at dawn and at dusk, the limit to it's being summoned. Specter was almost dead when he threw us, that is why he didn't just jump."

Toshmerka stood up and winced, her shirt covered in fresh blood, and said "Hold on that, that thing out there eats the flesh and blood of the living, and you think it will stay out of this little cave where all the walls are severely chipped and could probably collapse at any moment, you are insane why would it stay out of this place with three of us in here. I swear by the lost gods you are mad dro..."

Darein cut her off saying "Toshmerka I already told you I'm not a drow, or you would be dead. And for another thing there is still one god left, the lost gods, as you call them, were just extremely powerful angels who wanted power for themselves so the proclaimed themselves as false gods. Angering their creator and getting themselves destroyed after hundreds of millennia of war. These walls are not chipped but warded and they will not fall. Any other comments? Good now remove your shirts and let me re-stitch your wounds."

Doctarmi and Toshmerka stood staring at Darein after hearing all that. Darein scowled and they removed their shirts revealing fresh blood seeping from the freshly stitched, and ripped wounds. Doctarmi lightly traced his axe wound with his index finger and yelped at the sudden pain. Toshmerka felt her back where it had hurt when she reached for her javelin and pulled back her hand when she felt blood covering her fingertips. Darein led Doctarmi to a table in the center of the cave, and laid him down on it handing him a leather bound stick to bite.

Darein called Toshmerka over to a small alter and had her mix some powders with some hot water into a paste and had her pin Doctarmi down to the table Darein pulled a dagger from under the table and dipped it in the thick paste merely saying "Bite." before applying the salve. Doctarmi screamed through the gag and would have lashed out a Darein if Toshmerka hadn't pinned him down.

When Doctarmi was finally let up he shouted at Darein, "What was that, are you trying to kill me? Be glad you had her pin me down." He reached down and felt solid flesh where his wound had been. Looking down Doctarmi saw a large scar where he had been hit by the axe he stared at Darein in awe, wondering how that was possible. Darein just scraped the remaining paste off the dagger and tapped the edge of the bowl with the daggers blade, causing the paste to disappear.

Darein walked to the alter and poured some hot water and some of a red powder from a vial into the now clean bowl. He laid Toshmerka on the table gave her a leather bound stick, but didn't have Doctarmi pin her down, instead strapped her down told her to bite and poured the hot crimson liquid into all five arrow wounds, Toshmerka let out a loud scream of pain and bit the stick into three pieces. Stepping back to the alter Darein made a smaller bowl of the paste he had Toshmerka make, with wave of his hand all the straps released Toshmerka. Darein took the same dagger he used before and put the paste on each of Toshmerka's arrow wounds, and flipped her over gently and applied the paste to the exit wounds. Darein walked the short distance to the other side of the cave and retrieved two shirts that looked about the right size for both elves. He handed Doctarmi one of the shirts, then assisted Toshmerka, still shaking from the pain, sit up and put on her shirt. He led both elves to a couple of mats and helped the get under their blankets.

Walking away he pulled out a small flute from the leather case on his back and played a sweet, lulling tune for the to elves. When they were in a deep slumber Darein picked up their old tattered shirts and threw them out of the cave entrance the lurking fog, that was now a crimson color, lunged for them. As it reached the shirts it let out a hiss of pain. when it tasted the blood. Darein stepped out of the cave and stabbed Toamaka into the ground. the fog hissed and took the form of a drow trying to intimidate Darein. Darein grabbed the fog by its newly formed throat and hissed at it. "These elves are my kin now and you know it to be true you tasted their blood, now take this amulet through the drow camps on the surface and tell them that I say it is time for them to flee to the hell from where they came. Understand," the fog nodded, "good what is your name, fog?"

The fog replied to Darein with a series of hisses and whistle from its native Auran language. The fog tried to crush Darein's arm to get him to release his grip. Darein grinned wickedly, his Irises glowing like embers of a fire.

"I will remember that, after you deliver the message to the drow go back to your home plane find the one called Klawvas and tell him the time has come, and to find Zetheraen. You know the way to the drow camps, the amulet will allow you to get to them all. Go now." Darein said releasing the fog, which took to flight as fast as it could, wearing the amulet presented to him by Darein. Darein threw the shirts on his shoulder and started play his flute again into the night.


	3. Shadows of Dreams

Chichiomba woke in a cold sweat she had been dreaming about Darein again and how he disfigured her beautiful onyx skin. She would make him pay she will drink his blood for scarring her she would kill him with Toamaka, his own blade. "I will slit your throat and give most of your blood to Lloth and drink the rest from my finest obsidian goblet Darein" Chichiomba shouted, "heed my warning as the first matron mother of Lloth I will kill you for what you did to me Darein!" 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile…

"Toshamerka, Toshamerka, lovely Toshamerka, my love, do you love me?" He was a muscular hand some young man but something was wrong, "Toshamerka tell me that you love me." Toshamerka jumped from his arms and rolled away from him. He hissed "Fool child you can't escape me that easily!" The handsome dashing young man turned into a hideous ball of tentacles grabbing at her.

Toshamerka leapt away onto a roof top and dashed away from roof top to roof top. The tentacles were back in human form but were more like a shadow chasing after her faster and faster it came after here with a demonic speed and was catching up to her she ran faster she was at her full sprint but it was still gaining . It hissed "Sweet Toshamerka please tell me that you love me." Toshamerka screamed "No no leave me alone demon leave me alone!" The shingle she stepped on slipped and she plummeted from the roof top.

Toshamerka woke up screaming Darein was sitting over her with a concerned look worn on his face she hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder "Darein I was so scared." Darein whispered comfortingly to her "It's all right now I'm here Toshamerka I wont let anything hurt you or Doctarmi for as long as I can protect you, rest at ease child my wards are set, wear this and fear your nightmares no more"

Darein gave her an obsidian and jade necklace with a black crystal shard that made her feel safe wearing it, especially with Darein there. They had known Darein only two short weeks yet she thought of him as a father, the father she never had. Darein gently laid her head down on the pad she used for a pillow and tucked her in. Quietly he picked up his flute sat beside her and played it for her the beautiful song he would not tell her the name of. She felt so tired and soon fell into a deep yet peaceful sleep.

Darein stopped playing his flute and whispered "Sleep well phoenix daughter, sleep well dragon son tomorrow I shall teach you who and what you are." He sat before the cave entrance once more with Toamaka and began playing "_Sleep Child the Phoenix Rises_" again. 


	4. how quaint

The sun was rising over the Astral Mountains, the beautiful spectacle of swirling colors begins at the dusk but ends with the dawn, Ulfgar Moonshadow always enjoyed watches in the Valdasha woods, his sister Vadania Darsalav wasn't here this time though she was with father in the Dwarven mines. Ulfgar watched the display until it ended with twilight, He jumped down and landed with the grace of his elvish mother. Elavé , his childhood elven friend, was meditating by the waterfall again, a big mistake around Ulfgar, he quietly snuck over to Elavé and shoved him in the water. Elavé came up spitting water and elvish curses at Ulfgar. Ulfgar burst out in gut busting laughter which woke the nymphs who had been quietly resting the whole time, when they saw the extremely soaked Elavé started giggling which was promptly hidden behind their slender delicate hands. Ulfgar extended a hand to Elavé which was readily accepted by the wet elf. Ulfgar promptly said, "Well ye said that ye could use a bath yesterday so there's yer bath." Elavé carefully flipping his long raven black hair behind his head glaring at the dwarf-elf merely said, "Thank you Ulfgar." Elavé started walking away then suddenly gave Ulfgar a turn at having a "bath".

Ulfgar and Elavé burst out laughing, the three nymphs giggled amongst themselves at the morning escapades of their escort. Ulfgar and Elavé gave the nymphs a chance to bathe while the dried off and went to change clothes . "Well Elavé," Ulfgar asked, "have ye figured anything out yet?" Elavé said "Yes, meditating by waterfalls around you is hazardous." "How could I let you sneak up on me like that, you would think I'd hear your big dwarf feet clunking." Ulfgar merely replied "Despite my dwarf heritage I'm also half elf and if I walk as loud as other dwarves that must make yer footsteps like that of a mastodon." there was silence until the nymphs walked up then Elavé said "You win this time Ulfgar." Ulfgar nodded and said "Hey doesn't Darein live on the other side of the Astrals?" Elavé nodded and replied "I think we should pay him a visit. Would you ladies mind if we had a little detour to see our friend?" The nymphs discussed the thought among themselves a little and the lead nymph finally turned to Ulfgar and Elavé and said in her pleasant voice. "My sisters and I find this proposition highly acceptable, we have been wanting to meet this Darein Bloodstar you talk so fondly of." The group of five started out as soon as they finished eating their breakfasts. Ulfgar leading the procession, since nothing would dare challenge the Dwarf-elf monk, the nymphs in between and Elavé in the back since nothing would challenge the Druid either.

The party soon was stopped when Ulfgar saw some strange tracks at first they were rather large birds footprints and changed more and more into a humanoid footprint with each following step they also shrank in stride length starting at about seven feet apart then went down with the footprints changing to the stride and foot size of a normal sized elf. Elavé had no idea what to make of it either that night at the foot of the mountains was not enjoyed as it usually was by Elavé or Ulfgar. 

Ok for future reference Ulfgar stands about 5 feet 6 inches tall and is as strong as a dwarf and as gentle an elf and is a monk so just think of him as an elf with really big muscles, Elavé is also about 5 feet 6 inches tall but is just a regular elf druid in appearance, though he wears blue dragonhide armor, yes he sticks out like a sore thumb, the nymphs are just nymphs plain and simple but they are sort of important, Darein stands about 6 feet tall has silver hair and black skin but is blind and deaf, he "sees" and "hears" through e.s.p. (extra sensory perception for the people who didn't know) so he is impossible to surprise oh did I mention he's a psionic, Talara is Darein's wife she's dead thanks to Chichiomba, Chichiomba is the psycho blood drinking witch of this story she looks like your typical Drow except for the huge scar on the left side her face and the missing left eye too typical white hair onyxish colored skin, stands about 5 feet 2 inches, Alkbar stand about 5 feet 8 inches tall and is scared of his wife, Chichiomba, who could blame him and of Darein he's still not sure who scares him more though, Toshamerka stands about 5 feet 5 inches ,looks like a typical elf, sister of Doctarmi she is also known as the phoenix daughter, Doctarmi stands about 5 feet 10 inches tall other wise looks like a normal elf he is also known as the dragon son while this chapter happened Darein told him and his sister who they are, Vadania is Ulfgar's sister she stands about 5 feet 5 inches tall she also looks like an elf with big muscles the reason her name is Darsalav and her brother's name is Moonshadow is she chose to use their clan name and he chose the elven name that simple, Toamaka is a sentient sword it looks like one of those curved bladed Egyptian swords with a 3 foot long blade, what are those swords called anyways?, and if I put some underscores __ under a paragraph it means the next paragraph is at the same time but some where else if you see a few stars ** it means another place after the previous paragraph(s) in a different place.


	5. Possession

As the howling wind raged though the tundra the townsfolk gathered in the city pub for the shelter it's thick brick walls provided against the fury nature threw at their small village. Children hid behind their mother's skirts as they were told the legends that their grandparents had told their parents. Most of the legends told of times long ago when magic was common, focusing on the evil mages, summoning demons on nights like this.

An eerie chill filled the tavern as a dark shrouded figure opened the door in one of the rare breaks from the storms fury. The slender, eight-foot tall figure entered the pub, the door slamming behind him with no assistance. Hobbling over to the counter, constantly muttering something barely audible to himself over and over again, he ordered a pitcher of boiling hot wolfroot tea. Complying with the latest addition to the refugees order he started another kettle of water boiling.

"So your not from around here, and guessing from your drink-of-choice I would say your a ranger or just like sour teas." Mosley, the bartender said to the dark clothed man trying to engage him in conversation while waiting for the tea to boil.

Hearing the kettle squealing he tossed a handful of wolfroot into metal a pitcher and poured the boiling water into the pitcher in front of the dark customer. Instantly, as it always did the wolfroot turned the water a deep red color. Mosley reached for a cup, but stopped as a linen bound hand grabbed the hot pitcher and put it to the pursed lips that waited for the scalding hot liquid it contained. Gapping, Mosley watched as the customer guzzled the sour tasting tea. After laying a gold piece on the counter for the tea, the black figure stood and ran for the door. The whole bar looked as the eight-foot tall, black clad figure sprinted for the door.

Screaming for help the fifteen year old, blue-eyed girl ran through the blizzard from the mob that threw everything they could at her. Blood ran from a cut on her forehead where a rock hit her. Jessica felt a rock clip her cheek as it flew by. She felt her body numbing as she tripped over a snow-covered rock. Lifting her face out of the snow Jessica struggled to get her body to obey her mental commands, but all her attempts were to no avail. The mobs shouts grew as their torches light the night. Laboring for every small breath, Jessica prayed that someone would help her.

She covered her head as she heard a fist sized rock hurtle at her. Hearing a small thud she looked up to see a panting figure standing before her, holding a rough cone shaped granite rock in his left hand, eight inches in front of her face. Black robes flailing about in the raging wind the figure stood up to his apparent full height of just over eight feet tall.

Setting the tip of a sword, that mysteriously appeared in his hand, on the ground the blizzard died down. The Dark man dropped the sword at his feet. The Great Tundra of Visheroth was quiet as the sleek figure stared blankly at the mob, which was shifting uncomfertablely under the powerful man's penetrating gaze.

"What is this woman's crime that deems her death necessary," the black clothed man asked, receiving no answer he continued "so she has committed no crime then. Why are you hunting this innocent woman? For the pleasure of killing someone innocent, or is it for sport."

"We only want to keep her from the pain of what she will do, even though it might not be her own will. You know how the possessed are demon hunter." an old man responded.

"I am not a demon hunter old one, and I do not see any signs of possession."

"Well then you must be blind do you not see her blue eyes, those... those hideous things are a sign of possession. You would do well to learn how to hunt demons, a strong young lad such as yerself could slay many of those foul things."

"Hey you old creep I am not possessed, and I don't care what my eyes look like to you, they 'look' just fine for me." Jessica shouted at the old man leading the mob.

At that moment everyone saw the dark man holding the granite throwing spike crush it in front of himself. Staring at the black robed man, the mob watched him lower his hood revealing a pair of smooth black horns, gleaming the moonlight. His face was human feature wise except for his burning red eyes, giving off a small bit of their own light, and his elongated ears, almost twice as long as an elf's.

"I already know what a demon looks like, all I have to do is look in a pond or mirror. Though all you have to do is look inside yourselves. Turn away now and go to your families, and tell them that you were wrong in assuming blue eyes meant possession. Also before you go remember do not always judge something by its appearance but by its actions." The half-demon said to the cowering crowd, before it ran away screaming into the night.

Jessica froze with terror as the demon man scooped her fast numbing body from the ground with a surprising gentleness. His red eyes, pulsing with an inner rage, stared strait into hers as if looking deep into her soul. Jessica's heart started racing as fear welled up inside her very soul, she felt a sudden shiver of fear as a wave of heat rolled over her body. Looking up at the half-fiend's face she noticed his lips were slightly moving as he chanted a spell. She felt another wave of heat roll over her body, warming her very soul. The numbness left from her body after the demon man carried for about half a mile, the whole time he kept chanting in the arcane tongue he seemed familiar with. Jessica struggled against her need for sleep, trying to use the demon carrying her as a tool, but inevitably sleep won out and Jessica felt her world darken.

Jessica woke in a dark, dry cave to the sound of labored breathing and heavy coughing. Sitting up slowly she noticed the glowing embers of a fire a few feet away from her. Looking around she spotted a lit torch to her left. A fit of coughs interrupted her thoughts, she stood up and grabbed the burning torch and walked in the direction she heard the coughing. The torch lit only part of the next chamber. A sudden unease settled on her as she drew closer to the coughing. Jessica felt something wet against her bare foot as she set it down, drawing it back instantly she noticed a dark liquid sitting in a small puddle on the solid marble floor.

"It's my blood you stepped in," Kraviskakile spoke firmly to the girl he had saved the previous day. "Some of my blood flows every time I use magic, a balance to my power as some have called it."

Hearing his voice so suddenly the girl dropped the torch he had set out for her earlier. He felt her eyes probing at his back. She picked the torch up, after a few seconds she found her courage to speak.

"Why did you help me, you could have let them kill me demon." The young woman's voice said with a small bit of admiration and fear.

"I could have let them kill you, couldn't I have. I have had the urge to watch someone innocent die for no reason, but you deserve an explanation. First of all my name is Kraviskakile, son of Zarakile the heartless, what is yours?" Kraviskakile said as politly as possible.

"I guess telling you couldn't hurt, I'm Jessica, thank you for saving me. Also sorry for being so offensive to you."

"Well that's a first, no one has ever appologized to me before Jessica, after all I am half demon. Thank you. The reason I helped you is quite a lengthy tale. Are you willing to listen?" Kraviskakile said to Jessica.

Jessica sat down to Kraviskakile's left where there was no blood soaking the ground. She fidgeted a little bit getting settled for the long tale. Kraviskakile reached into his robes and pulled out an ornate mirror, Gently he set it on the ground and did a few intricate well-versed motions over it before putting a single drop of his blood on the glass. A spectrum of colors appeared, starting to swirl around the focal point of the half-fiend's blood.

"I guess I should start this like any tale should, at it's beginning. Many millennia ago this planet we now call Taer'sadile was called Faerun. Magic was as common here then as fear of it is now, Many gods were worshipped and praised, good as well as evil, shrines to these deities were erected in every place imaginable. There were many who followed no gods and some who followed many gods.

"It was glorious for the gods back then, so many people to follow them they were celebrating for weeks on end. Evil gods also had many followers, but not as many as the 'gods of good' as they were called often. There were also many heroes like Drizzt Do'Urden, Wolfgar, and

Cattie-brie. However evil had it's own champions, my father was among the more powerful of them, evil however never could get along well. But there was one evil god who was unique, his name was Movak the vampire god, he terrorized this planet with four brutal wars.

"After the third war he was banished, unless twenty mortals of a neutral stance were to free him, the gods decreed. Well they never thought anyone would be willing to free him. During the fourth war an eternal night was brought on by the summoning ritual for the dark god. Movak was brought back as powerful as ever, though as a safety precaution a very powerful god no one can remember made it so that when Movak was brought back to the world he could die.

"A powerful race had decided to watch over the people of Faerun incase this did happen. They were the... the, I don't remember who they were. How ever a very powerful one of them, larger than his kin by about two feet started a rebellion after his child was tortured to death by a vampiress named Kalsheal'tamour. His rage was what inspired others, who thought it was courage as his army grew he knew that they could beat the vampires. The reason the drow won the surface so easily was they had volunteered to help out against the vampires, but deserted when the war began. Even a race call the illithids, commonly called mind flayers, were in the war. They were all but wiped out and the few remaining ran back to the shelter of the Underdark. A mercury dragon was what killed off the vampire god and ended the prolonged night. I just happened to be noon, to the dismay of the vampires, when the curse was shattered. I remember meeting the one leader who started the uprising though I don't remember much about him, other than his height and something about a lion.

"The reign of the drow however is almost at its end. Unless the balance point is destroyed however the drow will rule for the next twelve thousand eight hundred twenty years. I need you to find the person who is the balance point." Kraviskakile stated to Jessica, his tone unwavering.

Jessica sat staring at the mirror, which she had watched all these events unfold. "Hold on a minute Kravisekill or how ever you say your name," Jessica shouted "YOU want me to find this person so they can be killed and didn't you say so that when Movack or what ever his name is was brought back not if."

"Correct Jessica, you learn very quickly just call me Krise it's easier to say and keeps my true name from being revealed to mages who would use me for their own plots, e..." Kraviskakile said smiling.

"Well Krise, I don't know why you saved me I won't let another person die when I can save them." Jessica said flashing her temper at Krise.

"EXCEPT I did not say unless that person dies I said unless they are destroyed." Krise said as calmly as he could.

"What you mean this person is like a phoenix, you kill 'em and they come back?"

"Well that's very close. But not quite how it works, to my knowledge." Krise replied to Jessica.


End file.
